


Cuddle Time

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus just can’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Addicted  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Fluffeh, and a little angsty?  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html). Follows _Addicted_.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 8 - Cuddling for Warmth_

This was his favorite part.

Oh, the passion, the incomparable ecstasy of interfacing with Starscream was beyond words, and Optimus lived his days in anticipation of the nights he’d get to touch the fiery seeker. But if he could just, now and then, skip past the interfacing and go straight to the chatting and cuddling, he would. Especially now that the weather had turned colder.

Optimus wound his arms around Starscream, one hand absently soothing over the edge of a cold wing. He probably shouldn’t have pushed Starscream down under him this time. Wings were more sensitive to the snow and ice than other limbs. He would remember next time, and smiled as Starscream looked up at him, that soft, peaceful smile on his dark lips. There was a warmth to Starscream’s expression, his voice, in his arms as they looped around Optimus’ middle, in the way his optics glowed dimly, and how his face relaxed. Optimus ached for there to be no war keeping them apart. He greedily longed for the day when he could walk into his quarters, see Starscream look up from whatever he was working on, and watch as that warmth managed to fill the room.

Optimus dipped his helm to steal a kiss, and scrambled for a topic. So much was limited by their factions, and he did his best not to put Starscream in a place where he would betray his cause, or slip and share intel he didn’t mean to give. “I love this time of year on this planet,” he decided on.

“Oh do you?” Starscream asked, watching his fingertip trace the outer edge of Optimus’ windshield. “It’s rather cold.”

“It is. And the weather can be dangerous at times, but I like the way the snow looks. I like how humans put out bright, colorful lights to celebrate their holidays. It may be colder, but things feel more cheerful.” He stroked his nose down the slope of Starscream’s and flashed a little grin. “And the cold contrasts nicely with a warm frame to hold tight.” Optimus squeezed Starscream closer.

“You’re an impossible sap.” But the words carried no sting, and Starscream’s systems purred as he snuggled closer.

“And you like it,” Optimus whispered against an audial, then nibbled at the lateral vents of Starscream’s helm.

Starscream made a mild sound, but it could have been disagreement or a grudging admittance. Optimus decided it didn’t matter, and curled better around the seeker. Their time for the night was going to end all too soon, and Starscream would go back to doubting, and Optimus back to longing, but before then, he was determined to soak up every instant he could.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
